And After That
by CrowOfDarkness
Summary: Rufus saves Tifa, and then stalks her untill she agrees to go out with him.


Hi again.   
  
OK, this is the romance part of the story. It is nowhere near   
  
as interesting, and it doesn't have a killer sex scene? It is kind of   
  
a story mover. It moves the story along to the main point. And while   
  
it is not at all as interesting as a good love scene, It is very   
  
important.   
  
Enjoy, kindof  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tifa awoke in a hospital room. She was surrounded by white   
  
walls, and hospital equipment. The light was bright enough to cause   
  
her to want to keep her eyes closed, and her head throbbed. The only   
  
good thing she knew of at this moment was that someone was holding her  
  
hand. She had not yet looked to see who, she just knew someone was   
  
there, and they were there for her. This men't someone still cared,   
  
and in the back of her head, she wished it was Cloud. She knew the one  
  
holding her hand wasent him, for it was the hand of a women.   
  
Tifa wanted so much to look into her eyes, and ask her why she  
  
had saved her life. To ask her if she knew the torture that her life   
  
had become, and she want to scream at her, and to call her obscene   
  
names. Above all, she wanted to die, and to take her savior with her,   
  
for it was her only, who was the reason, who was to blame, that she   
  
was still alive. And death called to her, every second that she lay   
  
there awake with her eyes closed, it called to her. Like a vampire to  
  
his lover, so was death.  
  
And then at some moments, Tifa did not want to know who it was   
  
that had given her life back. Out of some fear that she may kill her   
  
where she sat, Tifa kept her eyes closed, because of this. But even   
  
the slightest touch from the girl, or the softness of her skin made   
  
Tifa wonder. And it was out of this great wonder that caused Tifa to   
  
open her eyes and look at her savior.  
  
She sat is an uncomfortable looking, brown hospital chair,   
  
reading her book. She had short blond hair, parted on the side of her   
  
head. Her brown eyes moved along each page, and she wore a blue suit,   
  
with a red tie. Tifa sighed in disbelief, a Turk had saved her.   
  
"Elena," she hissed. Elena looked away from her book, 'Are you   
  
awake?" She said with a smile. Tifa looked into her large brown   
  
eyes, "No dipshit, I'm dead, I died in you're arms tonight, can you   
  
pretend you're not blond for two minutes, and tell me why you saved   
  
me," Tifa spat without care. Elena looked back to her book, letting   
  
go of Tifa's hand, "no, I didn't,"  
  
"I did," came a shrill voice from the door way. Before looking   
  
at the figure Tifa spat out, "I didn't ask who I asked why." Tifa   
  
turned her head to the door, "Oh shit." The figure in the door, also   
  
blond, stud tall in a white trench coat, and pants. Tifa knew him   
  
well, this was Rufus, Ex-president of shinra's son. Tifa gasped in   
  
fear, the only thing missing from the profile was his large rifle. He   
  
stud in the door way for only a moment, before walking to Tifa's side,   
  
and taking her hand.  
  
Tifa jerked her hand away, out of fear for the touch of another   
  
gost. The last one landed her where she was now.   
  
Elena raised quickly, "That is no way to treat him, he hasn't   
  
left you're side, scence you got hear," she said meekly. A look of   
  
disgust crossed Tifa's face, as she pulled away from Rufus's oncoming   
  
hand. There was nothing anyone could do that would make her want to   
  
hold his hand, concitering, he had been trying to kill her. "I'm   
  
trying to change, why else would I save someone from the alleged   
  
group, Avalanche," He explained to her, in regard to her earlier   
  
question.   
  
Tifa turned her head away, he was trying to change, what the   
  
fuck was that. Was he full of shit or something? "Please," she said   
  
in a whisper. Rufus cupped her face in his hand, and turned it to   
  
look into her eyes, "You're right, I'm not changing, I was just   
  
always particularly fond of you, pet." Tifa jerked her head out of   
  
his hand, and looked away again. Rufus lay his hand on her shoulder,   
  
"why are you so upset?"  
  
Tifa gasped. Had he really just asked her why she was upset?   
  
He should have already known.  
  
"Doesn't anyone die anymore," Tifa hissed, "I have everything   
  
almost back to normal, then Sepheroth appears, and I wake up in a   
  
hospital. Then, you appear from beyond the mother fucken grave, and   
  
act like you dident try to kill me." Tifa looked him in the eyes, "A   
  
few times."   
  
Rufus nodded, He understood her anger. "Then you may leave   
  
when you are ready."   
  
With that, Tifa raised up, and walked out of the room, with a   
  
hospital nightgown. Rufus shuck his head as she walled back in and   
  
demanded her clothing, and ten minutes later she was on her way to   
  
sector seven.   
  
It was snowing outside, as Tifa walked back into her   
  
bar, with a case of Vodka. She struggled to keep it in her arms as   
  
she walked to the counter. "May I help you with that," came a shrill   
  
voice from behind her? Then Reno of the Turks carefully tuck the case   
  
from her arms, and walked to the storage room. Tifa gasped, "What are,"  
  
but she was so carelessly interrupted as she lost her balance and   
  
fell into the arms of a large bald man with an unshaved face. "Are   
  
you all right ma'am," he asked, his voice was deep, and almost   
  
caring.   
  
"Let go of me, rude," She hollered at this fellow member of   
  
the Turks. She begin backing up, until she was agents her own counter.   
  
At the door she could see Tseng, and at the pool table racking the   
  
balls was Elena. Tifa had all four of the Turks in her bar, and did   
  
not know how to get them out. With Tseng at the door she could not   
  
make an escape. There was an escape panel in the underground chamber   
  
beneath her floor, but she could not let them know that it was there.  
  
The skinny red haired Turk Reno came out of the storage room,   
  
"Evening miss, Is there anything else we can help you with?" Tifa   
  
gasped once again. Not only were the Turks in her bar, they wanted   
  
to help her. This couldn't be real, she had to be dreaming, so she   
  
could take complete advantage of them, and not have to worry about   
  
them hurting her. Tifa smiled, "Well, I have to do the floors,   
  
counters, windows and bathrooms, but I feel so tired and week," she   
  
said sweetly.   
  
"Well, then," Tseng said, smiling, "Why don't you go home,   
  
take a nap, and we'll get this." Tifa acted as if she had to think   
  
about it then nodded, and walked out of the bar.   
  
It had been a few days scence the Turks had cleaned Tifa's bar,   
  
and it all seemed to be going back to normal, for the second time. The   
  
days were slow, and she couldn't get anyone out at night. To her, this   
  
was everything one could ask for. To just have a normal life, and to   
  
understand it all, or to think that no danger was coming. Alas, she   
  
could not ever say, that dident miss her old life with avalanche, But   
  
this was a lot better then that.  
  
This was so nice that Tifa did not notice the young blond   
  
standing at her counter, holding a long thin box.   
  
"Excuse me," Elena said softly. Tifa jumped in fright before   
  
realizing there was nothing to fear. Elena laughed silently to   
  
herself, as Tifa pulled herself to where she stud. Tifa looked at   
  
her, wondering what she was doing there, "have you come to clean my   
  
bar again," Tifa asked in amazement. Elena laughed out loud this   
  
time, letting Tifa know that was NOT why she was there.  
  
"You have a gift from Rufus," she said, laying the box down on   
  
the counter. Tifa just stud there, unsure of what to do, until Elena   
  
nodded. Then Tifa opened the box by undoing the single ribbon that   
  
crossed over twice, and tied in a bow. She lifted the lid exposing a   
  
bunch of 13 long stemmed roses, and a tiny card, with even tinier   
  
writing. Tifa bent over to smell the roses, which were knoticibly   
  
fresh. Then she reached for the card that read  
  
"Tifa  
  
With the understanding of how you feel,  
  
I must do my best to change you're mind  
  
Would you be so kind as to meet me, and give  
  
me a chance to show you only love."  
  
Tifa looked into Elena's large brown eyes, "This all wont stop,  
  
" she started with haste, "unless I say yes?" Elena nodded, and Tifa   
  
joined her.   
  
Tifa met Rufus at the restaurant nep' lent. He asked   
  
her normal date questions, and kept to small talk. Soon, well, as they   
  
left the restaurant, Tifa knoticed all the talk had been about her,   
  
and that she still knew nothing of him. He was a gentleman the hole   
  
time, and she found herself wondering how this could be the same man   
  
who believed that he would control people with fear.   
  
Rufus opened her car door, and she crawed inside. She wondered,   
  
was this really it, he just wanted to know some personnel stuff about   
  
her. Then she realized they were not driving in the direction of home. In fact, They had just left midgar. Tifa tapped Rufus on the shoulder, "Where are we going?" She said with no trust. Rufus held up two fingers as to say he couldn't tell her. Then the car stopped.  
  
Rufus got out, and once again opened her door. Tifa recognized   
  
the place now, they were on a little beach, just a few miles out of   
  
midgar. They walked along the beach silently, and uncomfortably,   
  
until Tifa asked the question that had been on her mind scence the   
  
restaurant.   
  
"So, what about you," she asked. Rufus looked at her as if she   
  
was out of her mind. "I mean, what was you're life like." Rufus   
  
stopped, dead in his tracks, "Why do you ask." Tifa looked into his   
  
deep blue eyes. "I never had a childhood," he said as he began to   
  
walk, again. Tifa follow, very confused.  
  
"While you were playing with dolls," he said, "I was learning   
  
to handle my rifle. I was killing people at age ten, and discovered   
  
how fun it was to be feared at age seven. My hole life I have been a   
  
controlling figure. So now that everyone thinks I am dead, I think me   
  
and my Turks shall just lay low. It seems better, because how can I   
  
be better for the city, When I dident even cry over my fathers death,"   
  
he explained.   
  
Tifa wrapped her arm around his, "But you don't have to be that   
  
way, you never had too." Rufus looked into her sad brown eyes, "I was   
  
abused if I did not kill them, This was the only way I knew." Tifa's   
  
eyes began to tear. Had the late president of shinra been that cruel   
  
as to unleash herself onto his own son. She hated him. Yet Rufus was   
  
now almost understandable to her. Even evil, did not have to be all   
  
that evil.  
  
Rufus stopped walking again, and cupped Tifa's face in his   
  
hand. Tifa looked into his eyes, and he into hers. Then his lips   
  
touched hers, and he pulled away, unsure if she wanted it as much   
  
as him. But as soon as it had finished, her hand was on the back of   
  
his head, pulling him down for a real kiss. When he pulled away this   
  
time, Tifa began to undress him, and he in return, did the same to   
  
her. She started with his jacket, and worked her way down. And before   
  
long they were both on the sand making love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi again.  
  
I know, I know. It sucked, and I have to start letting people   
  
stay dead. But they got to stop killing off all the best people.   
  
Anyway, a few bases to hit, I dont know Rufus's past, and I dont   
  
really care, I am writting a story, having fun. Yes, he still owns   
  
the turks in this story. It seemed like a good idea. Um, i think that   
  
is everything.   
  
so in the next one (haha, it is not over yet)  
  
Happiness, saddness, and the return of sepheroth.  
  
Later 


End file.
